Zaheer
Zaheer is one of the main antagonists in Book 3 of The Legend of Korra. He's one of the most dangerous criminals along with P'Li, Ming-Hua, and Ghazan. He acquire the ability to Airbend some time after Harmonic Convergence. History Years before the start of the series, when Korra was a young girl, Zaheer and his gang attempted to kidnap her, but were defeated by Tonraq, Sokka, Fire Lord Zuko, and Tenzin. The four criminals were separated and placed in four separate prisons designed specifically to limit their bending abilities (despite the fact that Zaheer was not a bender at this time). While imprisoned, each of the criminals were individually interrogated as to why they attempted to kidnap Korra, but never got answers. Shortly after Harmonic Convergence, Zaheer discovered that he could airbend. With his new powers, Zaheer managed to escape from his prison cell as well as lock up four members of the Order of the White Lotus. He the decided to break his friends out of their prison cells. He somehow knew that each of them were imprisoned at different locations as they were also placed in different cells to prevent them from escaping. The first one he broke out of prison was Ghazan, a powerful Earthbender. Zaheer disguised himself as a member of the Order of the White Lotus, and traveled to a sea vessel, where Ghazan was being held. While he was fending off some guards Zaheer tossed Ghazan some rocks, which allowed Ghazan to escape. After the two managed to escape the sea vessel, they traveled to a volcano where another criminal, Ming-Hua, a powerful Waterbender, was being held. The two broke into the prison and tossed Ming-Hua a barrel filled with water, so she could waterbend and escape her imprisonment. After successfully breaking out Ming-Hua, they three went to the Northern Water Tribe so they can break out Zaheer's girlfriend; P'Li, a powerful Firebender with abilities similar towards Combustion Man. They succeed, and the two share a passionate kiss when they reunite, much to the discomfort of Ghazan. Later, under the identity of 'Yorru', Zaheer infiltrated Air Temple Island as one of the many new airbenders looking to train at the Northern Air Temple. He re-evaluates his plan, however, when he learns that Korra is not at the Northern Air Temple at all. In the meantime, he impresses Meelo with his mastery of the airbending gates and shares the poetry of Guru Laghima with Ikki. However, when confronted by Kya, she eventually realizes he is in fact Zaheer, at which point the two begin to duel. Overpowering both Kya and the White Lotus sentries, Zaheer stated he had other plans, and used a glider to fly off the island. Zaheer reunited with the others. Ghazan asked Zaheer if they were considering attacking President Raiko. But Zaheer declined that offer as they could do it later. With that, Zaheer and the others continuing their search for Avatar Korra, but needed to find a way to escape Republic City. They commandeered a truck, and even though they had some issues with the Metalbending Police Force, the four managed to escape. After they escaped, and were far away from Republic City, Zaheer meditated hoping he could locate the Avatar. When he finished his meditating, Zaheer told the others that the Avatar was with the Metal Clan in Zaofu. Powers Zaheer is a master strategist as he's able to take down a small army of soldiers, as well as being a master of disguise and deceiver. Recently, after the Harmonic Convergence, he found out he could Airbend. Despite him just recently learning of his new ability, Zaheer is a fast learner as he can create large and powerful gusts of wind and knock people off balance. Gallery Shaved Zaheer.jpg Zaheer Airbending.jpg|Zaheer Airbending Trivia * Zaheer is the first villainous Airbender. * Zaheer is voiced by Henry Rollins Category:Avatar Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Criminals Category:The Legend of Korra Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scarred Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Enigmatic Villains